


[Podfic] Familiar

by Norelica



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chat Noir Being Worried About His Lady, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fencing, Fluff, Identity Reveal, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reveal by Fighting Technique!, adorkable dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norelica/pseuds/Norelica
Summary: Taking place after the episode "Riposte", during their fencing class, Marinette and Adrien find their sparring partner awfully familiar...[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] Familiar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378089) by [ToujoursMiraculous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToujoursMiraculous/pseuds/ToujoursMiraculous). 

  
_cover art by [Norelica](https://norelica.tumblr.com)_

**Text:** [Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378089)

**Author:** [ToujoursMiraculous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToujoursMiraculous/pseuds/ToujoursMiraculous)

**Reader:** [Norelica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norelica)

**Length:** 7:51

**Downloads:** [Stream or Mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qt7lois30nnq8r6/Familiar.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> A humongous thank you to Elle for letting me podfic her amazing fic, which you can read right here on ao3. This, being my first podfic, is dedicated to Elle and Birdy. I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
Please leave feedback for the author (and I wouldn't mind a little feedback myself ;) )  
I hope you all have a great day, and thanks for listening! <3


End file.
